808s and Heartbreak
by SoraThenPerish
Summary: Surealism trumps Originality. These one-shots take place at various times in the Gyakuten series, inspired by the album 808s and Heartbreak. Disclaimer: May contain non-straight couplings.


There was some sort of eerie silence pooring over, as he hung there over me.

No- not eerie- more like mocking and questioning.

Was he really going to do it? To me? I had the misfortune of comming over unnanounced, because I was worried. Now... I should have been more worried about myself than anything else. But I couldn't. He was there for me- all of those sleepless nights- but that was over the phone and casual, light drinks at a bar. This was different.

His door had been left unlocked. The place looked like someone had a run in with insanity and let loose, knocking over fragile things and displacing furniture. But he was there, just as disheveled as the rest of the place, laying teary-eyed on his bed with nothing but mauve boxers on.

An now, my back was pressed to the freezing wooden floor, far from decent at this point. Trucy had told me to just give him his space for a while, but I couldn't. It was probably such a secretly traumatizing experience for him, finding out that he had been used all that time by his older brother.

"I'll be fine, Herr Forehead. Really."

I knew he was lieing with that care-free smile of his. That facade had about as much truth in it as a lie did.

And that led us here. He wasn't OK. His strong fingers having taken control of me, forcing me to this clandestine situation that was the floor separating his bedroom from the living room. Forcing me to the floor before I could even comprehend. My sence of fear and shock was so strong that it turned serene and tranquil.

"Klavier... What are you doing?"

"You said that you'd do anything to help me, Herr Justice. _Alles_." His german accent was more than aparent, his voice desprate as his face lowered towards mine immediately.

I did say that. Right after that case. He looked so murdered beneath his smiles and frozen azure eyes. I would have done anything to see truth reflected on his tanned features again

"I did," I said in a silent, reminicing tone, his lips touching my neck as even a hint of the phrase came out. "But do you really think that this is right, Klavier," My voice said his name once more; forcefully. "I trusted you as much as I trusted myself to be able to help, Klavier."

"Say my name again, _bitte_... _Bitte_..." he breathed and pleaded in my ear, his loose, argent hair trailing along with him to that point along my chest. I wondered where this need for attention was comming from. "_Sagen Sie meinen Namen_..."

"Klavier-" I whispered back, but he had already placed his lips so firmly to mine that he probably wouldn't be able to hear, his fingers grasping at my back. "Oh, Klavier... Oh, how you'll die if you wake up in the morning and realize what you've done because of something _I've_ said. Please stop. I think I'll die too if I have to see that look on your face, Klavier."

He squeezed me further, his arms now around my waist by this point and his lips breaking from mine.

"Please stop..."

He was on the verge of doing something everyone would regret, and he wouldn't listen.

"Please stop."

His hand were moving with too much of a purpose behind them now. They'd all regret it.

"_Stoppen Sie bitte, Klavier_!"

The man froze abruptly, then suddenly backed up, letting me go and sliding backwards on the wooden floor, looking absolutely horrified. His eyes were wide and his lightly curled hair trailing. He looked exasparated, as if waking from a nightmare. "H-h-herr Justice...! I-"

I scooted next to him, putting my arms around his frame, hugging. He felt too warm, a little bit as if he had a fever. "It's OK. Everyone has their bad days. I said that I'd help any way that I could. Even if it puts me in danger."

He looked surprised, but still mortified. "But I almost-"

"It's OK. Nothing happened," I sighed, letting go and dusting off my hands as if I went through this scenario everyday. Klavier looked a little worried at my reaction, but then smiled a weary smile. We sat there in silence for a bit on the cold wooden floor, each thinking induvidual thoughts.

"_Ich verehre Sie, Herr Justice._"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"You just spoke German a few minutes ago! How can't you understand that?"

"I-it was more of a defence mechanism. I can do a lot of weird things under pressure... Heh."

"Oh really?"

"Ja, Herr Gavin."


End file.
